toontownccfandomcom-20200213-history
Gathering Gags
Speak to Rancid Robert at Slip and Slide on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * How ya doin’! * Welcome to my used banana peel emporium. * I have every range of banana peel, from lime green, to practically ashes. * From stepped on, to gracefully aged past expiration. * How may I help you? * Supplying the gag shops eh? * I like the sound of Rancid Robert’s banana peels in the hands of all the toons in Toontown. * Sure, I’ll do it. Under one condition. * I’ve not been secretive about battling cogs myself. In fact, I’ve thrown some of my banana peels around Wacky Way a time or two to make the cogs slip up. * I’ll agree to supplying the gag shops with my banana peels if you prove to me that it’ll go in good hands, by defeating a few cogs outside my shop for me. * Good luck! Next Objective Defeat 5 cogs on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. Return to Rancid Robert at Slip and Slide on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * Fair enough, I’m a man of my word. * You can tell Lord Lowden Clear that gag shops all around Toontown will now be supplied with Rancid Robert’s famous banana peels! * Good luck to you guys on the Toon Resistance! * If you ever need a hand, I always got a spare peel or two to toss around. * See you around! Next Objective Return to Lord Lowden Clear at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * Excellent. Now we just need a few more to sign on and we’re just about set. * We definitely don’t want the gag shop running low. * One of the most widely used gags are pies. It’s vital we keep these stocked in a mass supply. You’d be surprised at just how many of them fly off the shelves! * Can you run over to Ma Putrid at the House of Bad Pies over on Silly Street and get her to sign on? * Thank you for all your hard work, NAME! Next Objective Speak to Ma Putrid at House of Bad Pies on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Hi there, NAME! Sorry, we’re open! * Why am I sorry? Oh… I’m sorry, I’m just an apologetic person! * Plus I’m just simply so sorry that our pies are so sorry. * So, on behalf of everything that you see, I apologize. * What would you like today? * Supplying the gag shops? With MY pies? I’m sorry, but that sounds fantastic! * In fact, I’ll whip a batch up right now! * Oh, I’m sorry. * One of the reasons my pies are so bad is because I use pencil shavings from Pencil Pushers to add a lot of substance to my pies. I’m sorry. * So I’m sorry, but could you go out and collect a few for this new batch I’m working on? * Everything should be nice and ready for when you get back, I apologize. * I’m sorry! Good luck! Next Objective Recover 3 pencil shavings from Pencil Pushers anywhere. Return to Ma Putrid at House of Bad Pies on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Wow, I’m so sorry, but these are perfect! * I’m going to unfortunately add these right away to my batch of pies. * I’m sorry but these pies will be in just about every gag shop in town. * Let Lord Lowden Clear know that I’m on board, and that I’m sorry! Next Objective Return to Lord Lowden Clear at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * She’s sorry? For what? * You’ve done a great job, NAME. * So let’s see here… * Yes, I see! We’ll need sound gags next. * Believe it or not, but those darn things seem to REALLY sell out quickly. * It takes a lot to pack those things full of a burst of sound, but they sure seem effective. * Run on over to Will Wiseacre at Wiseacre’s Noisemakers on Loopy Lane and see if you can convince him to sound off on stocking the gag shops with sound gags! * Good luck! The current task ends here. The next task is "Shape of Seltzer".